Two transistor gain cells typically store a charge on a storage node between the two transistors in the cell. The amount of charge represents digital data, which is typically described as a “1” or “0.” The digital data is “read” from the gain cell by allowing a voltage to develop on a circuit node, where the developed voltage depends on the stored charge. In general, it is easier to differentiate between a stored “1” or “0” when a large difference exists between the developed voltage for a “0” and the developed voltage for a “1.”